


Of Prides and Pits

by keiwanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone mentioned in passing - Freeform, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Slytherin Percy Weasley, What Was I Thinking?, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiwanda/pseuds/keiwanda
Summary: Just my take on a classical meeting between Slytherin and Gryffindor relationships with each other ft. Ravenclaw and like one Hufflepuff.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Of Prides and Pits

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour. Not one character is actually mentioned by name but I think you can tell who is who. Jesus this is really short.

The halls flooded with swarms of red, blue, green, and yellow ties. Prides of lions twisted with the snakes in their everlasting dance. Growls and hisses flew across the hall. The two groups spewed and ground their teeth at each other, though some of the elder ones presented themselves with more grace. No lunges, punches, or physical contact of was exchanged. There was no one willing to get in trouble with their mentors.

Hoots sounded briefly noticing the show before turning away used to it. The parliament most definitely thinks the conflict to petty to intervene in. So off the fluttered away accelerating away to their mutual destination.

The younger members of both groups were starting to tense (of course they wouldn’t understand what a bad reputation now could mean when they left the animal kingdom). An orange maned cub (who shared the exact same shade as a certain snake’s ginger) pounced at the bait of a set of, particularly offensive words. One could practically see the snakes coil ready to spit venom. The cub would not be able to win this fight. Especially seeing as his scarred partner in crime was nowhere in sight.

Finally seeming to have enough, a brave badger snatched up the ginger cub. A couple of young snakes (kit? snakelet? neonate?) sneered, for they were too well taught to bare their teeth, at the badger. They would not back down from a fight started by a muddied cub. The badger’s clan shot sickly sweet smiles that promised pain should the snakes continued. The last of the fighters back down returning to their own business.

The groups clad in green, red, blue, and yellow dispersed to the dining hall, the (civil?) war ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Just wondering should I tag this as introspection or something like that.


End file.
